It's Complicated
by NinjaTomatoFairyKing
Summary: WARNING: MATURE THEMES! Paisley didn't mean to have her son Haven, and she certainly didn't mean to be forced into a marriage with Sebastian Michaelis. She also didn't mean for Haven to have eyes for Grell, or to even meet Grell, because, well, it's complicated. A four part comedy of the more mature variety that will be updates Saturdays in December.
1. Chapter 1

**Pre Note: WARNING! Lots of smut in this chapter!**

*sometime in the past*

The red headed man pinned Paisley against the wall, his lips attacking her exposed neck as she struggled to push down the sleeves of his shirt. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her violet hair disheveled all around. She moaned, her eyes fluttering shut as the man's lips hit her sweet spot. "Grell, god you're so damn good!" she panted, tearing at his shirt. The reaper glanced up at the demon with a sinister smile, his sharp teeth glinting in the light of the candles.

"Well, you just drive me insane, my love," he replied, pulling her off the wall and tossing her on the bed. She chuckled as he tossed his shirt aside.

"Let's end the game though," she sighed, hooking her leg around him and yanking him onto the bed with her. She crawled onto his chest, running her fingers over his skin. She licked her lips as she glanced over his abs. "You look so sweet," she muttered, leaning forward and kissing his collarbone. Grell shivered beneath Paisley, his hand reaching around to try and untie the strings of her dress. She nipped his skin, causing him to freeze, his eyes squeezing shut as he moaned. She began to kiss lower and lower, taking her time and biting wherever she pleased. She could feel his throbbing member straining against his pants. Paisley had the reaper exactly where she wanted him.

"Can't you just be quick?" Grell begged. Paisley bit his nipple sharply. "BLOODY HELL!" he panted, clawing at her back. Paisley chuckled, drawing her lips over his sternum. She stuck out her tongue and slowly dragged it down his midline, feeling him shiver and squirm beneath her. Grell moaned and panted as the demon continued her torture, moving so agonizingly slow. Paisley reached a hand back, quickly undoing the strings of her dress and corset.

"That's no fun," Paisley whispered as she nibbled the sides of the reaper's belly button. He was in ecstasy now, struggling to catch his breath. Paisley bit the waist of his pants and underwear, slowly yanking it down. Grell tried to make her go faster, but she pinned his wrists down to the bed. "Behave," she growled. Grell just whimpered. By the time Paisley had Grell's pants off, the reaper was desperate for relief. Paisley stood back, admiring her work. Grell knew better than to move. His member stood high and proud, throbbing with each beat of his heart. Paisley let her dress slip off, revealing her lithe body. She cocked her head to the side, leaning forward, kissing the head of Grell's member. His body tensed, and it took all his will not to pin her to the bed.

"That's a good boy," she slowly clicked her tongue, licking the head now. Grell let out a moan, and Paisley chuckled. She was feeling in a nice mood, and pulled back, leaning forward to press her lips against the reaper's. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she lowered herself onto him, both moaning at the action. She moved her hips back and forth, panting heavily.

"I love you," Grell whispered in her ear. She nibbled at his neck, whimpering. She forced them to turn over, letting the reaper pound into her, dragging her closer and closer to a peak she craved. Suddenly it did, and the two collapsed panting heavily.

*A few months later*

Grell had changed. Paisley didn't need him to say anything. She just knew. He wasn't one to love women anymore. William had finally told her. Paisley sat down, pushing back her violet hair. She was shaking. William had been the only one to know about the two of them. Now it was nothing. Now he had moved on, and Paisley was alone. She locked herself in her bathroom. She would return to hell. She knew that now. She had no reason to be the ambassador to the reapers any more. The man she loved more than anything was gone. The demon placed a hand on her abdomen, tears streaming down her thin face. "I'm so sorry, little one," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

*Victorian England-AKA Present day*

Sebastian faced the demon messenger. "Married?" the butler growled. "No, I am in the middle of a contract."

"Lucifer is aware, but he is insisting. Your fiancée will be here rather soon, and with her sixteen year old son, Haven. Have your master prepare. If he does not comply, then he will lose his contract," the messenger sighed. He didn't give Sebastian another chance to argue and left.

"Damn it," the butler swore beneath his breath. Paisley was notorious in the circles of demons. She had been an ambassador to the reapers until one day she suddenly quit. Apparently she had some child. This was everything Sebastian didn't need. He went to find Ciel and explain himself.

"What the hell?" Ciel snapped as Sebastian finished.

"As I said, I have to marry this girl. Satan himself is mandating it. I cannot argue with him. I will prepare a room for Paisley's son, My Lord. They should arrive this evening," Sebastian sighed.

"I can't say no, can I?" Ciel groaned. Sebastian shook his head.

"They say they'll end the contract if you try," Sebastian told him. He left the room after a bow. His head was starting to hurt. Marriage? Lucifer must have been quite desperate to marry the girl off to choose a demon who had the highest soul count. It had to have been the child that made things difficult. Sebastian was going to have a very interesting time.

"Haven, straighten that damn tie, would you?" Paisley snapped. Her son was almost as tall as she was, though still growing. When finished, he'd be tall. Both his parents were tall and lean. His violet hair was cut a bit longer than Paisley would have liked, mainly because it reminded her of a past someone she would have rather forgotten. Still, it barely passed his jaw line.

"Why should I?" Haven argued. His dark green eyes glared up at his mother. At first Paisley had been worried that people would figure out who Haven's father was based off those emerald orbs, but they were too dark for a typical reaper.

"Because I said so," Paisley growled, straightening the tie for him. The teen groaned, letting his mother work.

"I don't understand why I have to be here. Couldn't you just have me meet my father so I could stay with him?" Haven complained. Paisley slapped him.

"How many damn times do I have to remind you not to mention him?" she barked. She turned back to the front door and knocked, her head held high. She was determined to make a good impression, if only because it was expected of her. She didn't smile though. No, she wouldn't smile. She wasn't happy about this, and she wasn't willing to show this. Sebastian was a stranger. Sebastian wasn't the one she loved. The door opened and Sebastian studied them.

"You must be Paisley and Haven. Please step in," Sebastian ushered. Paisley motioned for Haven to follow. So the games were beginning.

That night, Haven snuck out. He wandered the streets with a heavy sigh. He hated having to be dragged around by his mother. It was always go here and go there. He hated it. Now his mother was marrying, and she still refused to mention his father. He tossed aside the cigarette he had stolen from the chef, Baldroy. "Who do we have here?" a feminine yet male voice snickered. Haven turned. A tall, lean man with lime green eyes and long red hair faced him. He smiled, showing sharp teeth. A reaper.

"Haven," Haven muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. The reaper was attractive, even to Haven. The boy was known for flirting with men and women.

"You're too handsome a boy to be wandering around late at night," the reaper remarked. "I'm Grell."

"Nice to meet you," Haven sighed. He looked around. "I'm new here, looking for some fun." The reaper, Grell, smiled even wider.

"Well, I may just be able to help with that," Grell chuckled. Haven studied the man. Tall, thin, pale, with lime green eyes, long red hair, and a red coat that was just pushed off the shoulders. He was handsome, fashionable, and Haven could tell there was a bit of muscle depth underneath the clothing. Haven could possibly have some fun with this.

"Where should we go then?" Haven asked, raising an eyebrow. Grell twirled a lock of hair around his finger.

"I might know a place," the man teased. Haven followed Grell, pleased with this turn of events. He'd gotten exactly what he wanted: a way to annoy his mother. The inn they found was small and on a back alley, but it would do. Haven didn't wait long. He wasn't playing around. He slammed the door shut and tore Grell's jacket off of his shoulders. Both were quiet, watching each other.

"Undress," Haven snapped, unbuttoning his own shirt. Grell hesitated a moment before following orders.

"So how old are you?" Grell asked.

"In our years I'm around 16," Haven muttered. Grell raised an eyebrow.

"Reaper or demon?"

"I think both. Mum's a demon, but she says nothing about my father," Haven sighed. Grell finished with the last of his clothes and Haven pushed him back on the bed. Haven licked his lips. Grell was already at the ready, his eyes burning with lust. Oh, Haven would have fun tonight.

 **A/N: Welcome to my four part story! Chapters will be posted every Saturday this month of December... Okay, this is the result of a late night reading of Black Butler that inspired me to roleplay with a friend that led to this VERY insane and twisted fan fiction that looking back makes me blush. Can we just look at things as a comedy? That will make things easier for me. This is a comedy guys. It's a mature comedy, but it is what it is. I'm going to make no comments on this chapter. I feel like I shouldn't. So... Let's just leave this here. I hope you all somewhat enjoy this chapter and please leave a NICE review. Don't be mean. I was sleep deprived when I started this...**


	2. Chapter 2

Paisley sat across from Sebastian in their room. She was pouting, her eyes studying the demon butler. She tapped her fingers against her knee. "So," she sighed. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me, Paisley, are you fond of cats?" Sebastian asked.

"Really?" Paisley breathed.

"What's wrong?"

"We're sitting here in the position we are in and you ask about my opinion of cats," Paisley growled. The butler smiled.

"Do explain our… position then," Sebastian suggested. Paisley scowled.

"You and I are being forced to marry, and on top of that I already have a son. Neither of us will ever really love each other, but we're expected to make it work," Paisley explained. She tilted her chin up.

"That is so, and thus I ask, are you fond of cats? I'm rather fond of them and while the Master is allergic to the creature, I have a select few hidden in my closet," Sebastian replied.

"You're insufferable," Paisley muttered. The butler stood, walking around the room as Paisley spoke. She didn't even realize when the man was suddenly behind her.

"Is that so?" Sebastian whispered. Paisley shivered.

"Yes," she mumbled. Sebastian chuckled, lightly pushing the sleeve of her dress down with his finger.

"Then there is no need for us to be friends," Sebastian cooed, standing straight. "I have my work to do. I'll see you in the morning." Paisley leaned back, frustrated. Did every man have to drive her to an edge and leave her there? For the past sixteen years she'd had the flirtations of many a man, but it ended with simple words. It wasn't like before. No, with Haven's father life was always exciting, and they were like magnets to each other. Paisley sighed, standing and grabbing a book to read. William Shakespeare. It would hopefully be enough to distract her.

A few days had gone by. Paisley was settled in as a maid, and Haven was being trained by Sebastian. Needless to say that the latter two were not happy with the situation. Still, there was no other option. Ciel insisted that the two new comers were useful. What were they to do? With a sigh, Paisley collapsed into a chair. Haven stepped into the room. "I want to go back into town," Haven announced. Paisley looked up.

"Hell no," she denied. "What is with you and all this traveling?" Haven sighed, hesitating to answer.

"I, uh, met someone," Haven muttered. Paisley stood.

"Do you understand how dangerous that is?" Paisley growled. "No, you are staying here."

"Mum, come on! I'm 16 and I need to live my life!" Haven argued. Paisley slapped him.

"You are staying here," Paisley repeated. Haven glared at her before storming off. Paisley was so upset that she didn't even realize Sebastian had entered the room.

"What was that about?" the butler asked. Paisley turned around.

"Nothing," she muttered, rubbing her temple. "You know, we're supposed to consummate things." Sebastian chuckled.

"We both don't want this. Why should we comply to give ourselves like that?" Sebastian asked Paisley. She frowned.

"Alright, I get your logic," she sighed, shaking her head. She tapped her fingers against her thigh. She shook her head suddenly, walking away.

Haven still snuck out that night, finding Grell nearby. "Hey, good to see you again," Haven winked. Grell just smiled.

"How are you?" Grell asked.

"My mother is being a bit of an ass," Haven replied.

"I'd like to meet her, especially if she's marrying sweet Bassy," Grell sighed. Haven just glared at him. Did everything have to go back to Sebastian? He was sick of it.

"I doubt she'll meet you," Haven warned. Grell just laughed.

"Oh, please try Haven! It'd be so much fun and it's only right that I meet your family," Grell begged. Haven rolled his eyes. The sex was great in this relationship, but the nagging got under his skin.

"I'll see what I can do," Haven muttered. Grell squealed, squeezing Haven tightly. He groaned, making Grell pull back.

"Sorry," he stumbled. Haven studied him for a moment.

"I said I'd see what I can do. That doesn't mean she'll meet with you. She freaked out when I said I'd met someone," Haven pointed out. Grell pouted.

"Okay," Grell sighed. Haven let his head fall back. He'd really need to suck up now.

That morning Haven sat across Paisley. "Why the hell are you asking that?" Paisley asked with a sigh.

"He asked, and I said that I would try," Haven replied. "Come on, Mother. Just let him come over one time. I'll do anything you ask in return." Paisley raised an eyebrow.

"You have to stop complaining about being here," she suggested. Haven nodded.

"I'll do anything," he repeated. Paisley rolled her eyes.

"Fine, he can come over one time. Just one time. Then I don't want you running around at odd times in the night to meet him," Paisley caved. Haven nodded stiffly.

"Alright, that will work," Haven sighed. Paisley bit her lip.

"You're too much like me for your own good," she mused, shaking her head. She left to let him get his lover as she prepared for the one thing she didn't want to do. She walked over and found Sebastian in the kitchen. "Haven is inviting his friend over. Apparently he has a boyfriend," Paisley announced.

"I didn't realize he swung that way," Sebastian sighed.

"He swings both. I don't know where he got it from," Paisley corrected.

"What was his father like?" Sebastian asked. Paisley tensed.

"Don't ever mention him," Paisley growled. Sebastian raised his hands.

"Alright, I won't push," Sebastian caved. Paisley walked away, needing space. She locked herself in the bedroom and curled up on the bed. Just one question and that was it. She broke down crying. She'd never be free of the pain.

 **A/N: And we return for week 2! Already halfway done... Months feel too short. I'll keep things brief. So this part of the story is a little different than the role play my friend and I did. I figured we could only have so many heated scenes, and chapter 1 was well enough. SO anyways, I know this isn't a per say popular fan fiction compared to my others, but I don't really care for once. It's just a fun thing. Alright, things are kept brief. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Paisley, Haven, and Sebastian stood in the foyer. Ciel didn't want anything to do with this, so he was working in his office. Sebastian was only there reluctantly. Paisley reminded him that it was an obligation. "Can I open the door now?" Haven asked. Paisley thought for a moment.

"Fine, open it," she ordered, fixing her dress. Haven stepped forward and opened the door. Grell stepped in all smiles and sunshine, until he saw Paisley. Both froze, the color leaving their faces. "Oh please no," she groaned.

"Th-This can't… I can't," Grell stammered, running out into the garden. Haven looked at Grell and back to his mother.

"What the hell?" Haven breathed.

"I, uh, I'll go check on him," Paisley mumbled, running out after Grell. She slammed the door behind her, finding herself facing Grell. Her heart was pounding in her chest. They studied each other for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"P-Paisley, I, uh, didn't, uh, know you had a son," Grell swallowed.

"We have one," she muttered. Grell raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Haven is, uh, our son," Paisley coughed.

"Please tell me you're joking," Grell pleaded. Paisley shook her head.

"Sadly I'm not," Paisley sighed. "You didn't even say anything. You just changed, and cut me out."

"I didn't want to hurt you," Grell argued. Paisley shook her head.

"You left. You fucking left and you didn't want to hurt me! I cried for weeks!" Paisley shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"I missed you so much," Grell mumbled. Paisley glared at him.

"Does that change anything?" she spat. Grell waited a moment.

"No, but this might," he breathed, suddenly pulling her close and kissing her. She hesitated before finally wrapping her arms around his neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Haven shouted behind them. Paisley pulled back. "How dare you kiss my boyfriend?" the kid growled. Paisley began to blush bright red.

"It's…Complicated," Paisley sighed.

"How so?" Sebastian's voice cooed. Grell and Paisley studied each other for a moment. Finally Paisley let her dominant nature take the lead.

"Haven, you can't date Grell," Paisley began.

"Why the hell not?" Haven snapped. Paisley rubbed her temples.

"God, this is rough," she breathed, turning to her son. "I never mentioned your father for a reason, you know."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Haven yelled.

"Oh god, please tell me this isn't so," Sebastian groaned. Paisley weakly nodded.

"Haven, Grell, not that he knew until now, is your father," Paisley confessed. Haven stumbled back, shaking his head.

"She's right," Grell squeaked. Sebastian and Haven glared at Grell.

"Either of you touch him and I will kill you myself," Paisley growled. "Haven, get back inside," she barked. The boy raised his hands high and stormed off in anger.

"It's strange, that you named him Haven," Grell suddenly mused.

"What makes you say that?" Sebastian asked.

"You don't know the story, do you? Neither of you do," Grell sighed.

"What's the story?" Paisley asked. Grell looked down at his feet.

 **A/N: Week 3! Here we go even further from the role play I did, mainly because this section was even more heated than chapter one. This is also where I hit a writer's block wall of China and decided this would be a four week thing. I don't even know what I was thinking... The next and final chapter sort of just ties everything up. Anyways, just thought I'd make note of my profile. I have so much information there, and if you all are interested in my other fan fictions which are WAY better than this one, then that is where you should go to look for information. Seriously. I have some cool stuff planned for the new year including a fan fiction for my now all time favorite anime: PSYCHO-PASS. It's an amazing anime, and if you haven't seen it, I highly suggest you go watch it NOW. Also, have tissues. I haven't cried so much during anything before. So go check it out and check out my profile. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and that you leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The story was simple and tragic. It started in an old village in the countryside of England. It was one of those villages where everyone knew everyone. Before becoming a reaper, Grell Sutcliff fell in love with a pastor's daughter named Paisley Haven. She was tragically killed one day, which is when Grell was introduced to the world of reapers as the Undertaker was in charge of Paisley's soul. After the fact, Grell became an outcast because according to everyone in the village he either killed Paisley or could have stopped her killer. Many believed the latter and called Grell too much of a girl for not being able to protect the beloved woman. Eventually the depression got to be too much and he killed himself. He hung himself from the rafters of his attic, his father, a man who almost hated his son, founding him the next morning.

After death, Paisley became a demon, forgetting her life before. She became ruthless and dominant, a true force to be reckoned with. She forgot her last name. Grell became a reaper when the Undertaker asked him to be. He remembered his past life, though tried to maintain his older self as much as possible. When Paisley was made ambassador, Grell knew who she was and sought her out if only to love her again. Still holding on to some subconscious feeling, Paisley quickly fell for Grell despite the hatred reapers and demons have for each other. William found out and was furious until the Undertaker told him their story. William let them be afterwards, though due to his remarks about Grell being feminine (meaning as a compliment not realizing how Grell was after Paisley's death), Grell decided to, well, be female. Crushed, Paisley left the reaper world but was already pregnant. She had a strong urge to name her son Haven and couldn't understand why.

As Grell finished the tale, Paisley became pale. "I think I need to talk some contacts in hell," Sebastian sighed.

"Why?" Paisley asked.

"If I stepped into the middle of this sort of a love story, well, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian replied. Blushing, Paisley turned to look at Grell. It truly was complicated. That was how she liked it though.

Haven hated having to readjust to things. It was awkward to say the least, but that was life. Paisley, Haven, and Grell moved to the countryside after being cast out by the reapers and the demons. They were wed by the Undertaker that summer after finding out that they were having yet another child on the way. What could they say? Grell and Paisley were like magnets to each other. Needless to say, Haven had promptly been given his own wing of the house. He fell in love eventually, keeping up with Mey Rin. At first Baldroy was furious, but after Ciel and Sebastian both threatened to fire him he calmed down. Thus the insane and at times tragic love story came to an end.

 **A/N: Alright, last chapter. Well, I think the ending should make it all some fun. I was inspired by the knowledge of reapers once being human and some of Grell's personality, and thus I came up with this little back story. I hope you all enjoyed this. As always, please leave a review.**


End file.
